


Will I Still Love You?

by zhejiang_loves_cacti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Crack Fic, Erwin Smith - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Other, This used to be a joke but now its a real thing, attack on titan - Freeform, bolognese sauce - Freeform, chapters, literally just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhejiang_loves_cacti/pseuds/zhejiang_loves_cacti
Summary: Just your average ErwinxReader fic, of course. Nothing weird here.You find yourself madly in love with Erwin Smith, the commander of the Scouting Legion. Something about his majestic eyebrows has always intrigued you. One day something tragic happens. Will you and your lover be torn apart? Is he never going to give you up? Never going to let you down? Only one way to find out...





	1. A Grim reminder to everyone who loves eyebrows

As you walked down the stairs on your way to the dining hall, a familiar smell catches you off guard.   
"What could it be?" You think to your self, pausing to take another smell. 

Bolognese... It's bolognese sauce???

Before you could fully process what you were smelling, a large figure comes up behind you and lays a hand on your shoulder. You decide to look behind you to see who it is but are immediately caught off guard by his majestic eyebrows. The two eyebrows stood boldly like two brown boulders laying next to the entrance of wall maria. The titan sized brows were so big... so beautiful. 

Finally, your gaze drifted from the eyebrows to the man's eyes. It was Erwin Smith, the Commander of the scouting legion and the only man powerful enough to bear such amazing eyebrows. 

"Good morning," The commander said with an awkward smile that was intended to be a normal, cheerful smile. 

Your heart began to pound in your chest.   
"Oh, holy Doki-Doki!" You thought to yourself "These eyebrows are too powerful for me!" 

"Good morning!" You choked out in reply to the commander. You slipped out of his grip and ran down the stairs, heart still pounding. 

This was it. You had fallen in love with this man and his eyebrows.


	2. Sorry for earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stumble across Erwin a bit after your previous interaction, he apologizes from earlier and invites you to dinner.

It had been a few hours since your strange interaction with the commander. It had begun to get dark outside so you decided to head back to your barrack to get ready for bed. The wind rustled through the trees causing leaves to fall and the scent of bolognese sauce to once more drift your way.

"Bolognese again...?" You thought to yourself, you knew this could only mean one thing. 

Once again a large hand grasped your shoulder and none other than Erwin Smith spoke to you. 

You turned around and once again locked gaze with the browerful commander. 

"I'm sorry for earlier," Erwin sighed "It was probably an awkward experience for you." 

You nodded in agreeance and the commander continued.

"I would like to invite you to dinner as a form of apology, do you could make it tonight?" 

Instead of declining the offer for a logical reason like the fact that you had already eaten dinner, or that it was nearly time for bed, the eyebrows seemed to put you into a sort of trance, so you promptly accepted. 

After he left you headed back to your barrack to change out of your dirty uniform and into something that would be suited for dinner with the commander. Once again your heart began to pound in your chest. 

His eyebrows were too beautiful.


	3. Things get saucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make it to dinner with Erwin and unexpected things begin happen. 
> 
> (Don't worry it's SFW)

You began walking towards where Erwin had instructed you to meet him for dinner. Your heart was still beating a bit faster than it probably should and your hands were getting sweaty.

"What is this feeling?" You thought to yourself "What is even going on?" 

You continued walking until you reached the door you were supposed to enter. It was a large wooden door with a shiny brass handle. The door was already a crack open, but you decided to knock anyway. 

One moment later the door swung open and the well-dressed commander welcomed you inside. 

The entire room smelled like bolognese sauce, the same scent you had been smelling all day. Had Erwin been planning this all along? 

"Please," Erwin said pulling out a chair "Have a seat." 

You sat down in the chair and stared at your food. There was a wine glass filled with bolognese sauce, a small plate doused in it, and a soup bowl filled nearly all the way up with it. 

You sat confused for a moment before Erwin sat down opposite the table for you and began drinking out of his glass. You didn't want to disappoint the commander, so you followed suit in the strange action. 

It was indeed disgusting and quite disturbing, but you had seen worse things during your time in the Scouting Legion. 

"There's a reason I wanted you to come here tonight, not just because I wanted to apologize..." The commander said, godlike eyebrows furrowing. 

"What is it?" you asked the commander.

Erwin took one more drink out of his sauce goblet and began to speak, "The truth is... I love you, and I have been admiring you for quite a while..." 

You knew this was your moment to confess as well...

"The same goes for me..." You said fiddling with the bottom of your glass, "I rather I like you too." 

The commander paused for a moment before standing up and pushing in his chair like a true gentleman. 

Erwins eyebrows glistened in the moonlight as he ushered you on to the balcony with him. 

Your heart was racing yet again, bu this time for a completely different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo la la
> 
> BoLoGnEsE


	4. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fateful turn of events 
> 
> Love and eyebrows go hand in hand, you can have one but not the other...

The moon was so lovely that night. In reality, most of the evening had been quite magical, not counting the fine china coated in bolognese sauce that still littered the table. 

You walked out onto the balcony, expecting sweet romance to fill the air, but instead, the commander had a grim look on his face. 

"I'm so sorry," The commander said majestic brows furrowing. "I'm not who you think that I am..." 

You try to comfort him, "Of course you are!" You say.

Erwins look grew ever dimmer.

"No, I'm not." He said, a single tear rolling down his cheek and sparkling in the moonlight, just as his eyebrows had a few moments before. "If I tell you my secret I fear that you will no longer love me, my dear. But, I fear that I must." 

You reassured him that he could tell you anything, and he began to proceed. 

"My love," He said. "These are not me real eyebrows!" 

In a flash, The commander ripped off his false eyebrows and threw them off the balcony. The two eyebrows drifted to the ground like two brown and crunchy leaves falling off a tree early one autumn day. Many more tears followed the lown tear from earlier and made their way running down his face. Erwin truly was a completely different man without his eyebrows, a man that you found hard to still love. 

"Its true," Erwin whined, producing tears nearly as large as his eyebrows had been, "You don't love me anymore, do you?"

You paused for a moment. The moon was directly overhead now.

"Erwin my darling," You said beginning to join the commander in what seemed to now be a communal crying fest on a balcony at midnight that wreaked of meat sauce, but somehow still sparkled like that fine china that held sain meat sauce, "Eyebrows, or no eyebrows... I will always love you. I'm never gonna give you up!"

Erwin came closer and embraced you, "I knew I could count on you to never let me down." he said, running his fingers through your hair.

After a brief moment together in the moonlight, you went back inside to finish your feast the consisted solely of bolognese sauce. Your date sure didn't go as you expected it to have gone, but you cant say that you would have preferred it any other way. 

Farewell, dear eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this chapter while sleep deprived! FUN!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making you read that with your own two eyes.


End file.
